


My Favorite Brother

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Little Brothers, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sisterly Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: A five-year-old Lynn makes a very special gift to show Lincoln why he is her favorite brother.





	My Favorite Brother

**Author's Notes:**

So, I got a prompt to write a Valentine's Day scene with Lynn and Lincoln. It's a little short but I hope it works nonetheless.

Please note that this is not loudcest... but it is extremely cute and, dare I say, romantic at heart.

Disclaimer: _The Loud House_ Copyright Nickelodeon (2018)

* * *

MY FAVORITE BROTHER

Lynn was only five years old when she sat down at the kiddie table with a bunch of art supplies. Glue had dried on her cheeks from where she'd covered her hands by accident and had to scratch an itch. Pieces of sticky colored paper was trapped in her short brown hair. A mountain of red glitter had suddenly appeared on the table after Lucy began crying in her rocker and Lynn had jumped up to check on her, knocking the glitter container over by accident. Her left pinky finger had a bandage on it from where she'd accidentally got a paper cut. But even though she was at the center of mayhem and chaos, there was a pretty, pink-cheeked smile on her face.

Sitting on the floor next to her was her baby brother, Lincoln, and he was coloring a dinosaur. He had a whole pile of orange, red, and blue crayons beside him. And all the big, scary T-rexes were blue because they reminded him of a certain sister that occasionally roared loudly and ferociously. And all the little dinosaurs were orange because Lincoln was also little and small. And all the medium size dinosaurs were red because they always stood up for him and kept him safe when the blue dinosaurs got angry and roared. He had on a goofy, open-mouthed smile as he colored outside of the lines and made a terrible mess of things. But he didn't care because he loved it!

Finally, Lynn jumped up, holding a piece of red paper that was folded in half and cut into a poor-replica of a heart. And grinning widely, she stepped over to her brother and sat down beside him.

He continued coloring as if no one was there; completely engrossed in making art.

So, Lynn poked his cheek with a glue-covered finger.

" _Lincy! Look what I made!_ "

He turned right as she held up the folded card; and when she opened it, his mouth fell open and his eyes sparkled.

Lynn had cut out a picture of herself and her baby brother in a heart shape and glued it on one half of the card. On the other half was a very special message that she read to him:

" _I luv yu, Linkun. Yu r my favurit bruver._ "

The little boy jumped at her, knocking her over as his arms circled her neck tightly.

" _I love you, too, Lynn!_ "

Lynn giggled and kissed his hair, making the boy squirm. And then, she _ewww'd_ as he planted a big wet smooch on her. "Lincoln!"

He giggled as he jumped off her and took off running, cackling in delight.

Lynn roared like a dinosaur and chased after him, pretending like she was going to catch him and gobble him up.

But then, Lincoln ran head first into his oldest sister's legs and gasped in shock as the cup of orange juice Lori had in her hand spilled all over her shirt.

Both siblings froze in terror as the T-rex before them roared in fury. And they were totally helpless as she pounced on them and tickled them until they screamed.


End file.
